Lydia Jade Logan II
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sequel to Lydia Jade Logan. After a menacing nightmare of the day of her parent's death, Raven and Beast Boy's daughter, Lydia, travels to Azarath to seek the help of her only living blood relative, to help revive the family she's lost.
1. The Dream

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 1- The Dream

_This fanfic is dedicated to my mom, Melissa Wrenn. 11-11-68 ~ 11-16-07 May you be my gardean angel and watch over me and all that I do. May the moon that shines in the darkness be a constant reminder of your love for me, may the rain that falls be a reminder of the tears I shed for you and let the sun illuminate a bright future._

**This is the sequel to Lydia Jade Logan. Please read that before reading this, otherwise, somethings may not make sence. Also, the usual OCs make an appearance. **

**Robin (Richard) - Nightwing**

**Starfire (Kori) - Ember**

**Cyborg (Victor) - Cy**

**Bumble Bee (Carrie)- Bee**

**Raven (Rachel) - Nightingale**

**Beast Boy (Garfield) - Changeling**

**Falcon (Vanessa) - MeadowLark**

**AJ (Argyle)**

**Joy**

**Swift (Becca)**

**Bohusk (Jhonen) **

**Titan Kids-**

**Lydia Logan (Wren) Raven and Beast Boy's daughter**

**Madison & Skylar Greyson (Starlight) Robin & Star's kids**

**Christina Stone (Techna) Cyborg and Bee's daughter**

**Rebecca Moore (Dawn) Falcon and Bohusk's daughter**

**Ariana (Lark) & Emily Castillos (Butterfly) AJ and Aaron's kids**

**Ava (Galaxy) Ethan Brooks (Nebula)- Joy and Aqualad's kids**

All was calm this summer night at Titans Tower, that is all except for one small changeling/sorceress. Lydia Logan tossed and turned in her sleep. A fine layer of sweat covered her shaking body and deep green and violet hair. That dream; that day, just kept playing over and over in her mind while she slept. The face of the blonde earth mover flashed before her still closed eyes. Lydia could hear her parent's screams and Robin, Cyborg and Starfire's cries when the battle was over. Although Lydia was only a few weeks old at the time but she could see that day perfectly through the minds of the elder Titans.

Lydia's dream came to an end the second her jade eyes snapped open. She shot up in her bed, panting.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream." she chanted, shaking her head. Her door suddenly opened revealing her 'sister' Madison. Her redish brown hair was in tangles, as if she had just woken up and cerulean blue eyes looked sleepy and tired.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"It's nothing Starlight. I'm fine." Lydia replied in a shaken voice.

"Nightmares?"

"You could say that. I keep seeing _her_ face, and mom and dad's screams. I can hear your mom and dad and Cy's crying." Tears were now pouring freely from the girl's emerald eyes. Starlight crossed the room to hug her elder sibling in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's ok." she whispered. "That's in the past. _She_ can't hurt anyone now. Mom took care of her."

"I know. But that dosen't get rid of the pain!"

Madison was taken back at her statement. She never figured Lydia would feel soo much, consistering she had never really met her parents up until a few weeks ago.

"I can feel everyone's pain and grief! I can't stand it! I miss them and I want a life with them. I want a family. A real one!"

"You've always had a family, Wren." Maddy said sternly, almost offended by the sorceress' last sentence. "Granted we're not blood, but we care for you as if you were our own. I know nothing can replace Aunt Rachel and and Uncle Garfield, but you just have to move on. You're not alone. You have me, Skye, Christina, and our parents. I know your mom and dad are watching over you."

Her younger sibling's words seemed to calm Lydia a bit, but fear and uncertainty still lingered in her green eyes.

"I could get Cy and Bee if you want." Starlight offered. Lydia shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just go back to bed. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Lydia, don't ever feel like you can't come to any of us with a problem. You don't have to keep everything bottled up." With that, Maddy exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Lydia senced Starlight was back in bed, she got up from her bed and opened the window, letting the nighttime air wash over her. She could feel her mother and father watching over her, but it wasn't enough. Lydia wanted them back. Her thoughts wandered to a small box beneath her bed. Pulling it out, she took a picture from it. The photo was old and some of the color had faded, but she could make out the people perfectly. Her parents and the other adult Titans, 16 years ago. It was thier wedding photo. Raven was dressed in a strappless white dress with a violet sash around her waist. Her long violet hair was twisted up into an elaborate bun with a few ends cascading down beside her face. Her signature amethyst moon choker laying elegantly around her neck.

Garfield stood grinning like an idiot, holding his newly wedded wife in a warm embrace. His emerald eyes shone with brilliance and laughter. He wore a simple black tux with a violet vest and a green tie. Beside Beastboy stood Robin, Cyborg and Bohusk. On the opposite side of the boys stood the women, all dressed in the same lavender dress with a green sash. Starfire, Bumble Bee and a young woman who looked alot like Raven. The same ivory skin and long violet hair. The only difference was this woman had crystal clear blue eyes instead of her Raven's amethyst.

Lydia had never met this woman, but knew who she was. This was her mother's sister, Vanessa Roth. Falcon, as she was called back then, Lydia's aunt.

"I'll bring you back." her jade eyes intent on the figures of her two parents. "I promise." Her words were stolen by the night breeze.


	2. Aunt MeadowLark

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 2- Aunt Meadow Lark

"It has to be here! They told me her books were down here!" shouted Lydia in frustration. After studying her parents wedding photo, the small girl crept downstairs to the basement to find her mother's old sorcery books.

"Ah! Found them!" she shouted in success, pulling a box of old dust covered books from under the Christmas decorations. She picked up one of her mother's books and cracked it open. Every letter was written in Azarathian, but amazingly enough, Lydia could read it.

Her emerald eyes scanned over a passage and her mouth twisted itself into a smile.

"Hold on mom and dad, you'll be back soon." she whispered to herself. Taking the book and a few other things from the boxes, she assended the stairs, back to the main hallway of the tower. Faint snoring could be heard from the Titan's and the kids' rooms. Smiling to herself, Lydia locked herself inside her room and sat the book down on the bed. She took a few vials from her shelves with her powers and poured the contents on the floor, forming a circle. She then lit the many vanilla scented candels that sat around her room.

The last thing she did was take out a pen and paper, using only her magic to scrawl out a note for the Titans.

_'I've gone to Azarath. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long. _

_Wren aka Lydia Logan'_

She placed the note on her bed while grabbing the book. Lydia entered the circle, sitting down in the middle of it in the lotus possition with her hand resting on the center of the book. Taking a deep breath, she chanted a familiar mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her eyes began to glow white, the sand creating the circle also held the same glow. Then, in a split second, she was swept up in a white light. An hour later, Ember knocked on Lydia's door.

"Lydia. It is time for the consuption of the morning meal." she called, but got no responce. "I know you had the 'nightmare' the previous night, but rest assured, everything will be of the alright." Again, silence.

Ember tried opening the door, but found it locked. Getting worried, she used her alien strenght to pry it open. Stepping inside the dark room to find it empty, all except for the letter on the bed. Her sharp green eyes scanned the page. She shouted for her husband in a mixture of shock and worry.

"Richard!" she dashed out of the room with the letter in hand.

Meanwhile, Lydia had landed in Azarath. Everything looked normal, except for their were no people around. Not a soul to be seen.

"Hello?" she called. No answer. "Aunt Falcon?" Again, she was met with silence. The young girl wondered the streets until she came across a large white tower with a golden dove engraved on the front of it. She summoned her powers and flew up to the balcony to see a figure standing in the doorway. From the shape of it, Lydia recognized it as female. She wore a white cloak with the hood drawn to conseal her face.

"Vanessa Lynn Roth?" asked Lydia.

"Why have you come here?" asked the woman. Her voice vaugely resembled that of her mother's.

"I came here to seek your help. You see I..." The woman cut her off.

"You want to revive your parents, correct?"

"Yes. I want the family I never had. I want my mother and father back." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I feel your pain, my dear, but I'm afraid what you seek is impossible."

"No! I know it _is_ possible! This book says so!" Lydia ran over to the woman, flipping through the book until her eyes came to rest over the same passage she'd read back at the tower. She held the book up to the woman's face.

"Reanimation?" the woman asked, concerned. "For this spell to work, you need two bodies for the spirits to take refuge in."

"Thier bodies are perfectly preserved back at home. Please, you have to help me! They're my parents and your sister and brother!" Lydia had begun to sob.

The cloaked woman's hands went to grasp her hood, pulling it down to reveal long violet hair that matched Raven's, crystal blue eyes, red chakra on her forehead and pale ivory skin.

"Aunt Falcon?" The woman smiled at the name.

"No, my dear neice." she'd knelt down to be eye level with Lydia. "That name has long since elluded me. Call me, Meadow Lark."

Lydia smiled as she wiped tears from her emerald eyes. "You look just like Rachel." the elder mused. "Although you have your father's eyes, ears and fangs." The woman's voice was calm and sweet, while caressing the child's face.

"Come back with me. Please, I need your help to bring them back."

"I'll go back with you, but only for the moment. My buisness here is not yet complete. You see, my father; your grandfather; distroyed this place. My homeworld." said the woman. She waved her arms and the once golden city of Azarath became a wasteland. The buildings were in ruins with flames ingulfing all sides of the city. Lydia stared on in shock and terror.

Back at Titan's Tower, Nightwing had just read and re-read Lydia's letter. Trying to make sence of it. His masked blue eyes hardened and turned to Victor.  
"Cyborg! Get a lock on Lydia's comunicator."

"Can't." he replied, almost immediately. "Azarath is in a different dimension. Earth locator systems can't penetrate the barriers."

"We have to find her!" Nightwing shouted as he threw is fist against the kitchen table, making Starlight, Talon, and Techna jump. Then, a strange beeping noise started to come from Cyborg's armor.

"Wait a sec! Her locator is back online!" the mechanical man all but screamed.

"Well? Where is she?" asked a frantic Bee.

**Maiden- You might've noticed that I took a few scenes from 'Birthmark' and put them in the story, but in Lydia's perspective. **


	3. Reanimation

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 3- Reanimation

A strange beeping noise came from Cy's robotic armor.

"Wait! Her locator is back online!" Victor shouted to the others.

"Then where is she?" his wife, Bee, demanded.

A bright white portal opened in the middle of Jump City. From it, stepped Lydia and Meadow Lark. The two sorceress' were just a few feet away from Raven and Beast Boy's memorial. The statues stood proudly as if thier spirits still protected the city. Beneath them sat a titanium vault and inside that laied their casket.

Meadow Lark used her powers to pry open the vault's lock and remove it's two ton lid. She then levitated the casket out of it's dark chamber and onto the grass. The top of the casket opened to reveal two figures. Raven and Beastboy.

Both were burried in a replica of thier usual battle outfit. Ember had said it was to make them feel more like themselfs. Raven's ever present dark blue cloak was wrapped around her. Her favorite long sleeve, navy dress with fingerless gloves and high slits fitted her form. Beastboy's black and purple uniform had changed over the years. He wore a white and lavender suit with an italic _B.B_ on his chest. Both lovers had thier hands folded on her stomachs.

"They look soo peaceful." whispered Lydia with tears in her eyes.

"The dead usually do, Lydia." Meadow Lark took a deep breath and leaned over the casket, her right hand laied on Raven's chest and her left on Beastboy's. Her hands began to glow bright blue. Many images flashed into the mind of the elder sorceress.

"Thier hearts suffered the most damage, easily repaired with the right level 16 spell. Lydia, hand me that book."

Lydia did as she was told and Meadow Lark opened it to the page with the Reanimation spell. She looked over to her neice and motioned for her to come closer.

"Ok, i'm going to need a bit of your power to help me. As I chant the words, I need you to transferr as much energy as you can to the bodies. Understand?" asked the woman reading the words on the page. Lydia nodded. "Ok, now stand a few feet from the casket." Wren backed up 4 feet and carefully watched Vanessa.

She chanted in a mixture of Azarathian and english as her entire body was encased in a white light. Lydia fed as much of her own bright green aura as she could to the bodies of her parents. She and Vanessa levitated a few feet from the ground with thier powers pouring into the bodies beneath them. Then, a surge of raw energy shot straight up into the heavens. With a final flash, it was over. Both mages were gently sat down on the grass, powers drained, looking into the coffin. Rachel and Garfield's bodies seemed to have regained some of thier lost luster.

"Mom, dad?" called Lydia's quiet voice. The sound seemed to sturr them. Their eyes opened to reveal two shocking shades of violet and emerald.

"Lydia?" called Raven with a raspy voice, thinking she had heard her daughter's voice. She sat up noticing her husband wide awake at her side.

"Beastboy? What...Lydia!" shouted Raven as she jumped out of her steel prison and into the arms of her daughter.

"Lydia Jade, is that really you?" asked Rachel through watery eyes.

"I can't belive it! You're back, both of you!" sobbed Lydia into her mother's chest.

"How about some love for your old man?" asked an ever cheerful Beastboy. Lydia gleefully embraced her father, tears still streaming down her face.

"Vanessa?" Raven asked, finally noticing her sibling.

"It's been a while sister." Meadow Lark smiled and embraced her.

"Was it you that revived us?"

"No, Lydia came to me asking for help. I just provided the extra power boost."

"I can't think of anything to say other than thank you, soo much."

"It wasn't any trouble at all, Rae. Just seeing you alive is enough." replied Vanessa with tears streaming down her face.

"LYDIA!" called 4 voices. Lydia turned to see the four Titans running toward her at full speed.

"Lydia what..." started Nightwing, but stopped short noticing the three figures huddled around the small girl.

"Raven, Beastboy." wispered the former boy wonder. His mask did nothing to prevent tears from rolling down his face. He jumped at the two, embracing them in a hug that would make Ember jealous.

"Wow, Robin. Missed you too!" Gar chuckled.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you, man!" shouted Cyborg as he joined in the hug. Ember and Bee weren't too far behind.

"How did this happen?" Cyborg asked, baffled. "Wait! I don't wanna know! All that matters is that you're back!"

After an hour or two of questioning Lydia and crying over Raven and Beastboy's return to the world of the living, Ember found her voice to speak clearly for the first time that day.

"Please, friends. Why are your appearences the same as they were 16 years ago?"

Raven and Beastboy looked down at themselfs and saw she was right. Although thier spiritual ages were 38 and 39, they still had the bodies of 18 and 19 year olds.

"The reanimation spell brings a person or creature back to life as they were before they died." Vanessa explained. "So now, Rachel and Garfield are exactly as they were the moment before thier deaths."

"Good. Cause you know, I always wanted more kids." Beastboy grinned elbowing his wife in the side. She only rolled her eyes and was about to reply, but Bee cut her off.

"Ok, we can talk about that later, all that matters now is getting you two back home where you belong."

Nightwing then approached Vanessa holding his hand out in graditude.

"I owe you everything, Vanessa. You've given us back part of our family, and for that we're forever grateful. You're welcome back with the Titans anytime. You're consitered part of the family, you know."

"Thanks, Richard, i'll keep that in mind. And you'll see me again, you can count on that." She then bent down to hug Lydia.

"Never have I encountered a soul as determined and bright as yours. You're truly your mother's child. Stay safe my niece." and with her last words said, she opened a portal back to Azarath.

"Take care." and she stepped through, the swirling vortex closing behind her.


	4. Nightingale and Changeling

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 4- Changeling and Nightingale

The journey back to the tower was an interesting one. The T-Car was filled to the brim with voices and questions. Ember bombarded the Logans with questions that seemed to never end.

"I never thought i'd miss her mindless blathering." Raven laughed to her husband while stepping out of the car.

"Me either." he chuckled. "I can't believe we're a family again. It's been over 16 years."

"I know. And we owe everything to our little angel here." Raven ruffled her daughter's hair. Cyborg typed in the security code to the tower and the giant doors wushed open, revealing a very worried and figety Skylar, Madison and Christina.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted the three as they embraced thier parents.

"Skye, Maddy, Christina, we have some friends we'd like you to meet." spoke Nightwing.

The three kids turned thier attention to the figures standing behind Lydia.

"Raven? Beastboy?" asked a shocked Starlight.

"Guys, meet my parents." Lydia beamed, a toothy grin that rivaled her father's had settled onto her ivory face.

"Lydia, what?...how?...when?...huh?" Techna was at a loss for words. As were Starlight and Talon.

"You have beautiful children." said Raven to her friends. Nightwing pulled his son and daughter close.

"This is Madison Grace and Skylar Logan, also known as Starlight and Talon. And this is Cyborg and Bee's daughter, Christina Rachel; Techna."

"They're all named after us." stated a shocked Beastboy.

"What can I say, their namesake's ment alot to us." Richard smiled. "And it's not too late to be thier Godparents."

"It would be our honor, Robin." The Logans replied in unison.

"My name is Nightwing now. I outgrew Robin a long time ago and Starfire is now called Ember. Rachel and Garfield smiled at the name changes. They weren't the same friends from sixteen years ago. Ember's once waist lenght hair had been cut short, framing her sunkissed face but her fierce green eyes hadn't lost any of thier luster. She no longer wore her short purple skirt and halter, but rather a purple baby doll dress that stopped about mid-thigh, silver boots with a 3 inch heel, and her normal silver fingerless gloves with an emerald gem in the center of each hand.

Nightwing's hair had grown out to past his ears and his eyes were still covered by his ever faithfull mask. He wore a black body suit with a silver belt. The sillouette of a bird was imprinted on his chest in a royal blue color.

Bee still wore her hair up, but in one bun instead of two. Her outfit was a yellow and black body suit. The top was strapless with black and yellow stripes, the bottom was a pair of black spandex pants with yellow pinstripes. She still wore her black high heeled boots and silver wristbands. Cyborg, being made mostly of metal, was the only Titan who hadn't changed physically.

"Welcome back to the team, Nightingale and Changeling." Nightwing smiled. Both Logans looked curiously at thier leader.

"Lydia picked the names a while ago." said Cyborg picking the young girl up and swinging her around. She giggled as he sat her back down.

"Wait a sec. I thought you guys were dead?" Skye asked.

"Lydia along with my sister revived us thanks to the reanimation spell." explained Raven.

"Sister? I never knew Aunt Raven had a sister."

"Twin, actually. Her name is Vanessa Roth, or MeadowLark as she's called now. She lives in Azarath, our homeworld. She's searching for a way to revive our kind, our _non demon_ kind that is." But the reunion was cut short due to the city's distress alarm.

"Dr. Light's robbing the bank off of Cherrydale." announced Techna pressing buttons on her armbands that doubled as a wireless computer.

"Titans, Go!" shouted Nightwing. Moments later, the Titans, including Nightingale, Changeling and Lydia stood outside of Jump City National Bank watching Dr. Light walk out with many bags of money and gold.

"Where do you think you goin'?" asked Cyborg activating his sonic cannon.

"Well hello Titans. You're just in time to see me make my grand escape." Dr. Light then pressed a button on his suit. A large beam of concentrated lightning shot forth, blinding them. "Stupid children. You will never be able to escape the light!"

"Let's see if you can escape the dark!" Dr. Light thought he recognized the voice, but didn't have time to ponder, because his body was then encased in an all too familiar black aura. He turned his head to see Nightingale hovering a few feet above him.

"What! You're alive! But how!"

"Let's just say we've been given a second chance." Raven then tore his armor apart with her powers and he dropped to the ground, surrounded by the remains of his superpowered suit.

"Ready to surrender, or do you want to reaquiant yourself with my fangs?" growled Changeling. Dr. Light was too busy cowering in front of Nightingale to notice her husband.

"Just take me to jail! Please get me away from that witch!" he shouted. Before he could say more, a dark green aura covered his head, forcing him to look upon Lydia whom was hovering above him. Rage had forced her bright jade eyes to change to a dangerous violet.

"Say that again and let's see if you can breathe!" she hissed. Her voice now raspy and evil sounding. Before she could strike, she felt a pair of warm and strong arms wrap around her waist, forcing her feet to connect with the pavement.

"That's enough, sweetheart." whispered Garfield into the pointed ear of his daughter. Her eyes resumed thier normal color and Dr. Light dropped from her grasp onto the concrete unconsious. Nightwing cuffed him and Bee dragged him off to prison. Changeling looked over at his daughter to notice her fists still clenched and her eyes threatening to turn violet again.

"Lydia, it's ok. He's gone." said her mother. Wren breathed deeply to calm herself.

"You're just as powerful as your mom at that age." laughed Gar.


	5. Family Bonding

Teen Titans

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 5- Family Bonding

**Ok, i'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. My other stories are taking up most of my time. Also, be on the look out for new stories written by '3OfAKind'; which are me, WingsxOfxCaos and Another Dead Hero.**

Jump City's usual busy and abundant streets calmed once the sun set. The moon's rays washed over everything as the only source of light. Titans tower stood across the bay completely illumiated. The Titans and thier children sat on the sofa in the opps room. Skye, Madison and Christina were curled up, asleep on one end of the couch while Lydia sat between her parents as they talked.

"Has thier been any new villians in Jump?" asked Gar.

"Not really." replied Richard "Yeah, we have a few misfits every now and then, but it's mainly just Cinderblock, Control Freak and Dr. Light now."

"They just don't learn do they?" Garfeild laughed.

Nightwing chuckled and shook his head.

"I have had the most wonderful of ideas!" Kori beamed while jumping in her seat.

"What is it Ember?" her husband asked.

"Why not we do the 'bonding of the family' tomarrow?"

"Family bonding? That's a great idea Kori." Changeling agreed with a grin. "I get to spend time with my little girl." he said while ruffling Lydia's hair, causing her to playfully scowl.

"We could all use some family time." added Cyborg stroking Techna's wavy onyx hair as she slept.

"Yeah, we haven't been much of a family lately." Bee added with a somber face. "I mean I understand we're superheros and everything, but we need to start putting family first."

"I agree." stated the former boy wonder. "The last time any of us were truely together was at Lydia's last birthday party."

Lydia then noticed her mother staring at her.

"Something wrong, mom?" she asked, seeming to snap Rachel out of her trance.

"It's just, I realized that I've missed soo much." her voice kinder than the Titans remembered. "I missed watching you grow up. You're 16 now, you're not my little girl anymore."

"Just because im not a baby anymore, doesnt mean you cant watch me continue to grow. I still cant fully use my powers, ya know." Lydia finished with a toothy smile. Her dad matched it with one of his own and put his arms around his now weeping wife.

"It'll be ok, Rae. Just remember all the good times." Rachel laied her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_'Maybe I could if we were actually here to take part in them."_

Later that night, once Rachel had tucked her daughter into bed, she walked nervously into hers and Gar's room.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked once he saw his wife's worried expression.

"I need to speak with my sister." she said quickly, while grabbing her old meditation mirror off of her dresser.

"What about? I mean you can't just take off to Azarath..." he started, but Rachel cut him off.

"I'm not going back home. Nevermore and Forevermore are connected remember? So I can see Vanessa whenever I want without leaving home." Gar nodded and kissed her deeply, seeming to understand what she was saying.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." and she disapeared into the swirling vortex of her mirror.

Nightingale stood in the centerfold of her mind. It looked the same as it always did. A dark sky with blood red stars, rocky and jagged cliffs and pathways with all of her emotions running free, mingling with eachother.

"Nice to see you again, mistress." came her Knowlege emotion. The yellow cloaked figure stood casually with a large book cluched in her left hand.

"Knowlege, can you tell me where mine and Vanessa's minds merge?"

"Of course, mistress. Follow me." Nightingale nodded and followed. After passing through Happy, Bravery, Timid, Rude, and Affection's chambers, Rachel and her knowlege emotion came to a large antique door. It was grey in color with a ivory and onyx 'yin yang' symbol adorning the middle with the edges trimmed in gold.

"Your sister resides behind this door, mistress." Rachel nodded and thanked her emotion before phasing through the door. The sky was midnight blue with many silvery-white stars. The ground was lush with ivory grass and a marble path guided her way through Forevermore.

"Vanessa?" she called into the endless casem.

"Speak of the devil and she appears, love." replied a very cheery voice. Nightingale turned to come face to face with her sister's Happy emotion. The pink cloaked girl jumped up and down in joy at the sight of her mistress' sister.

"Be a dear and take me to Nessa." Happy grinned widely and nodded, motioning for the dark mage to follow her. The pink cloaked emotion led Rachel to a magnificent magnolia tree sitting beside a crystal clear lake. Vanessa's white cloaked form levitated a few inches from the ground, chanting her mantra. Happy left the two twins and went back to her own dwelling.

"I have been expecting you, sister." the younger said, pulling the hood of her cloak down, letting her long violet hair gently sway in the wind.

"Then you should already know my question."

"Yes. The spell you desire is very powerful and takes up alot of energy. It would take a small army of sorceresses to conjer up enough magic." Vanessa sighed, her blue eyes staring at the ground in front of her. This was not the sister Rachel remembered. Nessa was usually soo full of life, laughter and love, but this woman was anything but. Truth be told, she reminded Rachel alot of thier old friend Joy. "Before you came here, I cast a spell that allowed me to see into a different time dimension. If that blonde demon hadn't taken your life that day, our lives would be...in one word, perfect."

"Tell me more." Rachel replied, genuinely excited to hear what could've been.

"We would have 3 children each. Each one more beautiful than the last. And our 'family' would be slightly bigger." Vanessa's smile was slightly sad.

"You mean Argyle, Joy, Becca and Jhonen, right?" the younger nodded. "What happened, exactly? I've noticed they're not here anymore but no one has said a word about it."

"They left, Rae...I suppose it was me who caused them to. After your death I was inconsolable. I'd lost my other half that day and I isolated myself and eventually left for Azarath without word to anyone. AJ and Joy went back home to Star City and Becca joined Titans East. She's married to Roy now." silent tears rolled down her ivory face as she continued. "I left Dawn to Jhonen, knowing he could provide for her in ways I could not."

"You mean you just left your child with your husband?"

"Yes. I wouldn't hear of it to have Dawn here with me in Azarath. It's no place to raise a child or take care of a husband. She's managed to contact me once or twice as her powers develop. She's quite the prodigy." A sad chuckle left her lips as she wiped her still tearing eyes. "I'd give anything to change the past." she whispered.

"So would I. That's why I came to ask if thier was any way we _could_ change it. And you answered that question." Rachel took her sister's hands in her own. "Come back to Jump. Help me get back the life we lost." Amethyst stared hard into ice blue. Eventually, Vanessa nodded.

**Maiden- So we have a twist here! With a little help from some old friends, Raven is gonna try to get the life she and the others should have by tracking down a few old friends! AJ and Joy are two OCs that belong to my sis Emma. They're Raven and Falcon's best friends. Becca aka Swift is an OC all three of us made up. She's a combination of Raven, Falcon and Bohusk (Jhonen). And Dawn aka Rebecca Danielle Moore is Falcon and Bohusk's daughter. She was born the same day as Lydia, but Lydia has never met her cousin. Each of these OCs are featured in '3ofAKind's fics. Mainly our 'Mr. Right' series. R&R!**


	6. Start All Over

Teen Titans

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 6- Start All Over

Gar sat on the edge of his and Rachel's bed, staring at the mediation mirror in his hands. He'd been in this position since his wife disapeared into her mind over an hour ago. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his paranoid mind, but emerald orbs snapped open again at the sound of a black aura swirling out of the mirror's face. From this vortex came Rachel and Vanessa.

"What's this about, Rae?" he asked, surprised to see his sister in law.

"We're gonna get our life back." Rachel said simply.

"But I thought we already did." Gar scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the twins.

"She means the life we should have." Vanessa clarified. "Thier is a time travel spell that we can perform to take us back to the day Terra killed you. If we can kill or at least apprehend her," for the first time, Vanessa truely smiled at the thought of her last words "We will all have the future we deserve."

Gar's emerald eyes widened at his sister in law's words. It took a few moments for him wrap his mind around the idea.

"You'll have twin boys, one day, Gar."

"I'll have...sons?" he asked, his grin getting bigger by the second. Both twins nodded.  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" he screamed, grabbing both girls by the wrists and dragging them into the opps room.

An hour later, after a rough interrogation by Richard, the adult Titans all stood around the large video monitor. With nimble fingers, Rich dialed an all too familiar number. The screen was fuzzy for a few moments as it established a connection. A petite woman with dark skin, pitch black hair and sleepy burgundy eyes answered.

"Richard? You better have a good reason to call at such an ungodly hour." the woman hissed in a clipped british accent, clearly not liking the wakeup call.

"Oh, I think i've found something that will spark your interest." he smirked, stepping aside for both Roth women to be seen. All traces of fatigue were erased imediately as AJ took in the sights of her childhood best friends.

"Rae? Nessa?" she asked in a small voice.

"What's up, Argyle?" the sisters replied. Tears tugged at the young woman's gem like eyes, but they soon changed to a look of anger and rage.

"Don't you two bloody 'Argyle' me! I haven't heard from you, Vanessa Lynn, in over 16 bloody years! And now you just magically show up as if nothing happened! And you, Rachel Madison! We thought you were dead! You too, Garfield!" she seethed, all the while happy tears played at her burgundy eyes with her arms outstretched as if she wanted to hug them all. The Titans only laughed and chuckled at AJ's display.

"We need your help, AJ." Rachel plead with soft eyes. However mad she may be, little AJ simply couldnt deny her once best friends.

"Fine, whatcha need, loves?"

"We need you, Joy and Becca to be here asap. We'll explain everything when you get here." AJ nodded and the screen went black.

"Good old AJ." Gar chuckled. "Mad as a devil, but still a true friend."

Vanessa sighed deeply and dialed another number, holding her breath as the connection took place. A very handsome young man, in his mid thirties answered the phone. He had shaggy blackish brown hair and striking hazel eyes.

"Hey, hun." Nessa said sheepishly. The man only stared at her in disbelief before exclaiming,

"Holy tap dancing shit!" the Titans found the scene quite amusing as the man continued to freak out.

"Whatcha freakin' out about now, dad?" came a younger voice. A little girl, no older than Lydia came into view. She looked exactly like a younger version of Vanessa, but with the same eyes and skin tone as her father.

"Mom." she said breathlessly.

"Dawn, my darling." Vanessa cooed, admiring her beautiful daughter. "Please, Jhonen, I need to see you both. It's quite urgent."

Jhonen had composed himself and smiled to his wife. "We'll be thier in a flash."

3

3

3

"NESSA!" AJ was the first to arrive and the first to tackle her long lost partner in crime into a tearful hug. She hugged Rae as well before smacking Gar. "You bloody bitches left me! No dying! In fact I demand to die before you now!"  
"Alright alright AJ," Joy said giving the group their own hugs. Before Joy could speak again Nessa was pulled back and up into a smoldering kiss by a handsome hazel eyed boy. She had no time to be shocked as she fell into Jhon's kiss.  
"Don't you ever DARE go away from me again," Jhon growled kissing Nessa again," or I will follow you and remind you why you married me." Vanessa only smiled, finally feeling contentment after all these lonely years. She managed to pry herself out of her husband's grasp to gaze at her 16 year old daughter. The young girl stood around 5 feet tall and wore skinny jeans that hugged her still developing curves and blue converse. But what tugged at her mother's heart strings was the black 'Rascal Flatt' tshirt she wore. It was the same one she wore when she was a teenager.

"Rebecca Danielle Moore, come give your mother a hug." she cried with tears pouring down her face. Dawn rushed to her mom and hugged her with all she was worth. Rachel and Gar smiled warmly at the sight, but then noticed the four teenagers standing behind AJ and Joy. Argyle noticed this and smirked.

"Rae, Gar, meet your godchildren." she said, gesturing to two girls a little younger than Dawn. "This is Emily Ariana and Olivia Cheyanne" Emily had the same black hair as her mother, dark skin and emerald eyes. Olivia was her opposite. Jet black hair, burgundy eyes and pale skin.

"And mine and Garth's kids. Ethan Cole and Ava Nicole." Joy added, pulling her children out from behind her to stand next to thier cousins. Ethan and Ava were identical in every way, save for them being different genders. Coal black hair, saphire eyes and pale skin.

"Aaron and Garth should be proud." Gar stated, looking over his new godchildren.

"Yes we are." came two male voices. None other than Aaron and Aqualad themselves, came walking through the crowd of Titans to hug the three no longer missing Titans.

**Maiden- So everyone is back together as one big family again! And yes, AJ and Aaron's children are named after me and my sis Emma. And being the wonderful sister she is, she's decided to help me out with this fic, so she's writing the next chapter for me! R&R!**


	7. Complicated

**Maiden- So, i've been re-reading this fic and i've made some changes to the past chapters. The plot and storyline is more consistant now and the major errors have been fixed. So click the nice little back button and re-read them :) **

Lydia Jade Logan II

Chapter 7- Complicated

Rachel walked briskly through the halls of the tower to her daughter's room. Excited to show her off to her long lost best friends and family.

"Lydia" Rachel called as she entered the dark room. Lavender sheets were strewn across the bed in all directions, but Lydia was no where in sight. The violet eyed mage began to worry but started to hear soft music comming from the next hallway. Rachel followed the sound, soon finding herself outside her sister's old room. Falcon was spelled out in block letters on the outside of the door. She peeked inside to see her daughter leaning over an old laptop, watching something intently on the screen.

Without being heard, Rachel crept closer, violet eyes sparkling and a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the video playing across the screen. A young teenage woman with long violet hair sang her heart out on stage. Her steady and confidant voice rang throughout the speakers.

"You never told me you performed, mom." Lydia said unexpectedly, making her mother jump in responce.

"That wasn't me, that's Vanessa. Cyborg recorded that when we threw a carnival to save the local orphanage from shutting down. Nessa decided she'd perform to draw in money.

"But how is that aunt Nessa?" the younger asked. "She looks soo happy and carefree in that video. Nothing like she is now."

"She was truely a jewel." Rae smiled at the distant memory, but then remembered her real reason for finding her daughter. "Come, sweetheart, i have a surprise for you."

Lydia walked into the common area, green eyes widening. Two couples whom she'd never seen before seemed to be hugging the life out of Kori, Richard, Cyborg and Bee. 5 teenagers stood on all sides of the adults, but one in particular caught her eye.

Lydia inconspicuously studied the girl. She was very close to a mirror image of herself, save for the hazel eyes and tanned skin.

"Mom, who are these crazy people?" she asked when she finally found her voice. Her emerald tinged skin blanched. Garfeild scooped her up and sat her in front of the girl she'd been staring at.

"Lydia, this is your cousin, Rebecca." The hazel eyed girl smiled and held her hand out for Lydia to shake.

"You can call me Dawn." she spoke with a voice similar to that of Vanessa's.

"How come you look like me?" Lydia asked, getting straight to the point. Everyone chuckled at such a bold responce, murmuring 'she's soo much like her mother' comments amongst themselfs. Nessa bent down to be eye level with her neice. Happy tears still pricked her wise cerulean eyes.

"Rebecca is my daughter, and your cousin." she then turned to the hazel eyed man standing behind Dawn. "And my husband, Jhonen Moore." he raised his hand from lying position on the couch and perched it on his wife's shoulder and offered a grin to his neice. "He may be a lazy, loud mouthed, metal head bum, but i love him." She stood and pecked him on the lips.

"I never knew you had a family, aunt Nessa."

"Dawn was born the same day as you, sweetheart. After your parents were killed, I had a mental and emotional breakdown and retreated back to Azarath, leaving my family behind. I havent seen them since that day. A fact im not at all proud of." silent tears rolled down her ivory face as she spoke. A split second later, Lydia found herself staring into a pair of mystical and kind burgundy eyes, taking her by surprise and jumping back a few feet from the girl.

"Mama why is she staring at us like we're mad loonies?" the girl asked, only a year or so younger than Lydia. AJ tugged her daughter back and smiled.

"Emma dear, it is not nice to get up in peoples' faces," AJ instructed," Trust me I know! That makes them think you're a loon, love." the raven haired woman then knelt down to be eye level with the jade eyed empath. "Lydia, I'm your God Mother, AJ. And this is your unbiological cousin Emma, or Butterfly. Her twin Olivia is here somewhere- oh! Lark get down now!"

The daughter in question was climbing on top of a stack of chairs near the CD case to get something. Lark grinned waving her hand to grab a bit of aura in the air and make a disc to hover on before letting her father set the leaning chairs straight. After much heckling, the girl grabbed a cd and floated down.

"Mother I was not going to fall," Lark said in a huffy tone. She smiled towards Lydia, turning her red-brown eyes to focus on her. Both twins got within an inches' distance from the Logan girl's face and said at once," Nice to finally meet ya, Lydia!"

"I think our crazy 'family' is going to scare her, Rae," Aaron laughed to the violet haired woman, scooping both his girls up into a hug and bending to kiss AJ's temple. Though Aaron rarely spoke, he had a presence that all came to respect.

"Perhaps this is all a little... overwhelming," Rae said touching her daughter's shoulders lightly.

"We understand, Raven." Joy finally spoke, the sound of her old nickname made Rachel's mouth twist into a slight smile. "This all must be quite confusing for all the children. But how about we get to the real reason why you called us all here tonight." Rachel nodded and motioned for her husband and sister to come forward to stand with her.

"We're gonna change the past so we dont end up with this future." she said blutly. All eyes were wide and mouths ajar at the bold statement.

"Come again?" Cyborg asked, checking his hearing pannels to see if he heard correctly.

"I've seen the future that should've been." Vanessa replied. "If Terra hadn't have killed Rae and Gar, our lives would be much different...and better."

"Then how do we go about this plan?" Richard asked, pulling his own two children close.

"Theres a spell that requires at least 7 sources of magic." Rachel continued. "If done correctly, we can go back to the day we were killed. And kill Terra before she ever lays hand or rock on me and Gar."

**Maiden- Sorry if it's a little short, but that gets the basic plot introduced. R&R kiddies!**


End file.
